The Bridesman's Trouble
by Philtrum Yesung
Summary: Yesung harus menjadi bridesman di pernikahan sahabatnya Jaejoong. Wah ribet banget ternyata! Tapi, mungkin dia bisa menemukan cinta dari sini. Atau sebenarnya jodoh sudah dari dulu ada di dekatnya tanpa dia sadari? Kyusung or Yewon ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** BridesMan's Trouble

**Karakter:** Yesung, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Yunho

**Genre: **Apa ya, readers nilai sendiri

**Pairings:** KyuSung/YeWon (?), YunJae

**Warning: BL , yaoi, absurt, English gagal, typo banyak! Siap-siap pusing~**

**Sumary: **Yesung harus menjadi bridesman di pernikahan sahabatnya Jaejoong. Wah ribet banget ternyata! Tapi, mungkin dia bisa menemukan cinta dari sini. Atau sebenarnya jodoh sudah dari dulu ada di dekatnya tanpa dia sadari?

**Note: **Mungkin ide certanya pasaran. Maaf kalo bahasanya aneh, Phi masih bingung dengan istilah-istilah bahasa Korea, daripada salah… *bow*

* * *

KRRIING... Krriingg...!

"Haahh?!" Kim Yesung, pemilik suara serak tadi, belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Jiwanya masih sibuk berkelana di dunia mimpi.

"Yesung, ini Jaejoong! Kamu udah bangun belum?!"

Tentu saja Yesung sudah bangun. Memangnya siapa yang mengangkat telepon

kalau bukan Yesung? Lagi pula, diteriaki dengan suara kencang seperti itu, Yesung jadi

sadar seratus persen dari tidur panjangnya.

"Iya iya, Jae. Aku udah bangun. Ngapain sih pagi-pagi begini telepon? Aku

masih capek nih!" protes Yesung, masih dengan suara serak. Dia baru tidur jam dua

pagi karena harus menyelesaikan pesanan perhiasan dari seorang pelanggan.

"Sungie, temani aku sarapan ya! Sekalian ada pengumuman penting yang mau

aku kasih tau!" Kim Jaejoong, sahabat Yesung sejak TK, tidak

memedulikan protes Yesung.

Dahi Yesung mengernyit bingung. Tumben Jaejoong semangat amat. Dia sendiri

masih ingin meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

Yesung menghela napas. "Iya, tapi aku mandi dulu ya..."

"Oke! Tapi nggak pake lama. Lima menit lagi aku akan jemput kamu!"

"Iya."

Yesung meletakkan teleponnya. Dia bangun dari ranjang, menggeliat sebentar,

lalu melepas baju tidur. Dia berjlana ke kamar mandi yang juga terletak di dalam

kamarnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, dia duduk di depan meja rias. Bersiap untuk

mempercantik wajahnya.

Kriingg...

Yesung menghela napas. Pasti si Jaejoong lagi. Heran juga sama lelaki yang satu ini.

Yesung sudah menjadi sahabat Jaejoong sejak mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku TK,

tapi sampai Sekarang, ketika mereka sama-sama telah menginjak usia 26 tahun, sifat

nggak sabaran Jaejoong bukannya sembuh malah betah bermukim di pribadi lelaki itu.

Yesung mengangkat telepon dan langsung menyambar, "Iya, Jae. Aku udah siapsiap

kok..."

"Ehm, hhaa... llooo... Yesung..."

Jantung Yesung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya saat ia

mendengar suara yang sama sekali berbeda dengan suara Jaejoong yang meledak-ledak.

Suara ini terdengar gugup, suara gugup yang disukai Yesung.

"Ehm... Kyuhyun... tumben telepon pagi-pagi. Ada apa?"

"Oohh... ehm... nggak apa-apa sih. Cuma... cuma pengin denger suara kamu...,"

sahut laki-laki gugup yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu.

Walau cuma begitu, Yesung sudah senang banget.

"Kamu... kamu lagi ngapain?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Lagi siap-siap. Jaejoong minta ditemenin sarapan."

"Ooh gitu..."

Yesung terdiam. Kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

"Oh ya... foto kamu sudah jadi. Kapan kamu mau ambil?"

Yesung tersenyum. Kyuhyun seorang fotografer. Fotografer pribadi Yesung, tepatnya.

Hehehe... Entah mengapa, kalau Kyuhyun yang mengabadikan gambar Yesung, pasti

jadinya akan bagus sekali. "Oh... yang waktu itu ya? Gimana? Bagus?"

"Ya... ya pasti bagus lah. Kamu... Kamu kan ayu..." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar

berdeguk. Seperti suara seorang yang sedang menelan ludah.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Diam-diam menikmati kegugupan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku ini laki-laki," Yesung pura-pura marah. "Oke deh. Nanti kalau keburu, pulang dari ketemu Jaejoong aku ambil deh."

"Oke kalau... kalau begitu. Udahan dulu deh... Sampai... sampai nanti ya..."

* * *

Ting tong...

Masih sambil tersenyum kecil, Yesung membuka pintu.

"Morning, Yesung..." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yesung dengan hangat. Yesung

tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Jaejoong selalu begitu. "Kamu sudah siap, kan?" tukas Jaejoong,

tanpa memperhatikan senyum Yesung yang masih lebar banget. Tampaknya Jaejoong

benar-benar punya pengumuman penting pagi ini.

Yesung mengangguk. Dia mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar mengikuti Jaejoong.

Jalanan Minggu pagi masih lenggang. Sudah jelas! Siapa sih yang mau bangun

pagi-pagi di hari Minggu? Setelah satu minggu bekerja gila-gilaan, hari Minggu

adalah hari "balas dendam" untuk tidur sampai puas!

Yesung duduk di samping Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia masih ngantuk banget. Kemarin

malam dia terpaksa menyelesaikan rancangan kalung dari seorang anak

konglomerat. Pesanan itu bisa dibilang dadakan juga, tapi bayarannya lumayan.

Makanya Yesung mati-matian menyelesaikan rancangan kalung itu sampai larut

malam.

Mereka sarapan di kafe dekat apartemen Yesung. Seporsi nasi goreng dan

secangkir kopi latté cukup menyegarkan mata Yesung. Jaejoong hanya memesan

semangkuk bubur ayam. Yesung melirik mangkuk bubur ayam Jaejoong, lalu matanya

beralih ke tubuh langsing Jaejoong. Yesung menggeleng, dirinya tidak mungkin akan

kenyang kalau cuma makan bubur ayam seperti itu.

"So? Pengumuman penting apa? Kamu dapat promosi di kantor? Kamu menang

undian satu miliar? Kamu dapat hadiah undian jalan-jalan keliling dunia? Atau

malah jalan-jalan keliling Planet Mars?" tanya Yesung sambil menyuap nasi

gorengnya. Rambutnya terlepas dari selipan telinganya. Jatuh terjuntai lemas

menutupi pipinya. Yesung kembali menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Tangannya juga ikut terangkat dan menyibak rambut

lurusnya. Mata Yesung menyipit. Apa itu di jari manis Jaejoong?

Cincin?

Cincin berlian?!

Yesung melotot. Napasnya tertahan, matanya berbinar-binar, menangkap

kebahagiaan di wajah Jaejoong. "Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong mengangguk penuh semangat. Tawanya lebar sekali. Yesung sampai silau

melihat cerahnya senyum itu.

"Iya! Aku dilamar Yunho kemarin!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

Mata Yesung berkedip-kedip haru. Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Setelah sepuluh tahun

pacaran. Setelah sepuluh tahun yang penuh badai topan (mengingat Jaejoong adalah

drama queen yang sangat emosional). Setelah sepuluh tahun putus-sambung.

Akhirnya mereka akan menikah juga!

"Selamat!" Yesung merangkul Jaejoong. "Aku senang sekali! Gimana ceritanya?"

Jaejoong masih tersenyum lebar. "Aku udah cerita kan, kemarin kami ikut tur

keliling kota tua..."

Yesung mengangguk. Hari Sabtu kemarin, Jung Yunho, biasa

dipanggil Yunho—yang karena kesibukannya mengurusi perusahaan keluarga di

Singapura lebih banyak berada di negeri Singa itu—pulang ke Busan dan mengajak

Jaejoong tur keliling kota tua Busan.

"Waktu lagi liat-liat di dalam museum, Yunho bilang dia mau ke toilet. Lalu, tibatiba,

aku dengar ada yang manggil-manggil namaku dari pengeras suara. Ternyata

itu Yunho. Dia pake megaphone punya si tour guide. Aku kaget banget. Dia bilang, „Jaejoong,

will you marry me?‟ Kemudian, dia berlutut di hadapanku dan membuka kotak cincin

ini." Jaejoong memperlihatkan sebentuk cincin berlian yang indah sekali.

Sebagai seorang perancang perhiasan, Yesung tahu benar kualitas cincin itu.

Buatannya benar-benar halus dan sempurna. Yunho benar-benar tahu cara mengambil

hati Jaejoong. Apalagi acara lamarannya yang menarik perhatian banyak orang seperti

itu. Seorang drama queen seperti Jaejoong pasti akan sangat senang mendapat perlakuan

seperti itu.

"Jelas aku nggak bisa nolak. Aku juga nggak bisa bilang apa-apa. Aku speechless

saking kagetnya. Aku cuma bisa ngangguk. Terus Yunho memasang cincin ini dan

mengangkat tangan aku, terus... dia cium aku..." Jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya sambil

tersipu-sipu. Tangannya kembali terangkat, menyentuh rambut lurusnya,

sekaligus memperlihatkan cincin pertunangannya.

Yesung tertawa. Walaupun tersipu malu begitu, dia tahu banget Jaejoong pasti

sangat menikmati perhatian orang-orang.

"Semua orang ngeliatin kami begitu. Semua orang tepuk tangan dan kasih

selamat ke kami. Aku senang sekali..."

Yesung tersenyum. Dia ikut bahagia melihat binar di wajah Jaejoong. Sahabatnya ini

benar-benar sedang bersinar bahagia. Yesung dapat merasakan aura kebahagiaan

yang terpancar kuat dari seluruh pori-pori tubuh Jaejoong.

"Lalu, kapan big day-nya?"

"April tahun depan!" desah Jaejoong bahagia.

Yesung menghitung dalam hati. Sekarang bulan Oktober, berarti hanya tersisa

enam bulan.

"Udah mulai ngurusin segala pernak-perniknya? Katanya repot banget tuh..."

Yesung mengutip artikel-artikel yang pernah dia baca di majalah pernikahan.

Menurut artikel itu, setidaknya satu tahun sebelum hari pernikahan, semua

persiapan harus sudah mulai dilakukan. Mulai dari pemesanan gedung, jas,

gereja, katering, ini, itu... banyak banget deh!

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Belum lah. Baru juga dilamar. Makanya aku butuh bantuan

kamu..."

Alis Yesung terangkat. Dia menangkap maksud tertentu dalam nada suara Jaejoong.

"Aku mau kamu jadi bridesman ku," ujar Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan

Yesung. "Kamu sudah jadi temanku sejak kita masih TK, masih sama-sama ingusan,

dan masih sama-sama suka nangis kalau ditinggal Eomma-Eomma kita. Selama ini,

kamu sahabatku yang terbaik. Kamu yang paling ngerti aku. Kamu juga yang paling

tahu perjalanan pacaranku sama Yunho. Kamu yang paling pantas jadi bridesman ku.

Mau ya, Sungie..."

Yesung menghela napas. Mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong seperti itu, ditambah

tatapan memohon dan mata yang bersinar sayu, siapa yang bisa menolaknya? Lagi

pula, dia memang akan dengan senang hati ikut ambil bagian dalam hari besar

sahabatnya. Tanpa diminta menjadi bridesman pun, dia pasti akan membantu Jaejoong.

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebih lebar dan merangkul Yesung erat.

* * *

Saat Yesung kembali ke apartemennya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh

malam. Biasa deh, kalau sudah pergi dengan Jaejoong, Yesung pasti tidak bisa pulang

cepat. Ada aja alasan Jaejoong untuk menahannya berlama-lama di jalan. Jaejoong juga

ikut. Dia akan menginap di apartemen Yesung. Rencananya mereka akan

membicarakan konsep pernikahan Jaejoong yang tinggal enam bulan lagi.

"Eh, apa tuh?" Jaejoong memungut sebuah amplop cokelat besar dari lantai.

Yesung mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Jaejoong. Belum sempat dia

membukanya, lagu Love of My Life mengalun lembut dari ponsel Yesung. Itu nada

dering pribadi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Halo..."

"Ha... Halo, Sungie..." Suara gugup Kyuhyun terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa suara.

"Kyuhyun," jawab Yesung juga tanpa suara.

"Ka... kamu lagi ada di mana?"

"Nyalain speaker pone-nya," kata Jaejoong pada Yesung, tentu tanpa suara. Yesung

terpaksa memecah konsentrasinya antara menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan

menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku baru pulang nih sama Jaejoong."

"Kok... kok lama banget?"

Jaejoong bergerak-gerak di hadapan Yesung. Wajahnya tampak tidak sabar.

"Mau ngapain sih?" Yesung menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara sambil melotot

sebal. Sahabatnya memang agak antipati dengan Kyuhyun. Menurut Jaejoong, Kyuhyun sama

sekali bukan tipe pacar yang cocok untuk Yesung, tapi... tahu apa sih dia?

"Aku pengin denger dia ngomong apa," jawab Jaejoong tanpa suara, sambil

tersenyum jail.

"Iya nih, biasa deh Jaejoong. Kalau udah keluar pasti lama," Yesung kembali

berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong merebut ponsel Yesung dan menekan tombol speaker phone. Suara Kyuhyun

terdengar dengan jelas oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku... aku tadi ke tempat kamu..." Kyuhyun terdiam, tampak kesulitan mengatur

napas. Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar napas Kyuhyun yang Senin-Kamis.

"Jaejoong!" bisik Yesung sambil melotot tajam ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku... aku tunggu-tunggu, udah... udah hampir dua jam, tapi... tapi kamu

nggak pulang-pulang."

"Dua jam? Selama itu?" Yesung terkejut."Kenapa kamu nggak telepon aku aja?"

"Oh, iya ya... tadi nggak kepikiran telepon kamu... Hehe..." Tawa Kyuhyun

terdengar serbasalah.

"Memang kamu mau ngapain ke rumahku?"

"Aku... aku mau nganterin foto kamu. Tadi pagi kan aku udah bilang foto kamu

sudah jadi..."

"Terus, Sekarang fotonya di mana?"

"Aku... aku tadi udah selipin di bawah pintu apartemen kamu. Masih ada satu

lagi sih, tapi... tapi tadi aku lupa bawa..."

Jaejoong masih terus cekikikan. Sekarang ditambah lagi dia meniru-niru tingkah

Kyuhyun kalau lagi gugup, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Oh, aku udah terima fotonya. Yang amplop cokelat, kan?" Yesung mengambar

amplop cokelat yang masih berada dalam genggaman Jaejoong.

"Eh... iya. Betul. Yang amplop cokelat," Kyuhyun membeo.

Jaejoong tetap cekikikan geli.

Yesung mencubit paha Jaejoong. Lumayan keras juga sampai lelaki itu menjerit.

"Lho... itu suara siapa?"

"Ooh... ehm... itu Jaejoong. Matanya lagi kelilipan..."

"Kelilipan? Kelilipan apa?"

"Kelilipan gajah!" sahut Jaejoong sebal. Kelilipan apa kok masih ditanyain? Ya

kelilipan kan biasanya kelilipan debu. Mana pernah ada orang kelilipan yang lainlain?

"Sekarang gajahnya udah keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Haah?!

Jaejoong cekikikan lagi. Parah banget si Kyuhyun ini! Masa dia percaya begitu saja

omongan ngawur Jaejoong?

"Nggaklah...," ujar Yesung, berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. "Jaejoong kalo

bercanda emang suka keterlaluan," tambahnya sambil melirik sebal ke arah Jaejoong.

"Oke deh, kapan-kapan aku ambil fotoku yang lainnya ya."

"O... oke deh. Good night, Yesung yang ayu...," ujar Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Okay, that's it! Tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan lagi, meledaklah tawa Jaejoong. Yesung

melotot ke arah Jaejoong sambil buru-buru mematikan ponselnya.

"Jaejoong! Kamu nih apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kamu ngetawain Kyuhyun gitu?!"

geramnya.

Jaejoong masih terus tertawa. "Yesung... Yesung... Kamu nemu di mana sih cowok

ajaib kayak gitu? Gugupan, badan kurus kerempeng, sama sekali nggak seksi. Terus

tadi? Yesung yang ayu?! Well, that's so sweat... tapi pada tahun empat puluhan!" Jaejoong

tertawa lagi.

"Oh, come on, Sungie...," ujar Jaejoong saat melihat keruh di wajah Yesung. "Mana ada

sih cowok zaman Sekarang yang ngerayu dengan kata-kata seperti itu? Heran

aku, kok kamu masih betah aja sama dia?" Jaejoong mengernyit geli. "Yesung yang ayu...,"

dengusnya.

Yesung terdiam. Memang Kyuhyun agak unik. Yah, bisa dibilang agak ketinggalan

zaman. Tapi, memangnya kenapa? Yesung suka sama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa membuat

Yesung tampak cantik dari balik lensa kameranya.

Yesung bertemu Kyuhyun pertam akali dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ada pameran

perhiasan emas di universitas tempat dia belajar dulu. Yesung mendapat undangan

plus tiket ke Jepang. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Yesung pun

menghadiri pergelaran itu. Di sana dia bertemu Kyuhyun, fotografer kikuk yang

kebetulan diundang untuk meliput acara itu. Tanpa sengaja, Kyuhyun membidik

Yesung dengan kameranya.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun mati-matian mencari Yesung untuk memberikan hasil

bidikannya. Bagi Yesung, itu pengalaman yang sangat romantis. Walaupun Kyuhyun

waktu itu amat sangat gugup (dia bahkan menjatuhkan kamera mahalnya!), hasil

bidikannya amat sangat indah. Dalam foto itu Yesung tampak sedang serius

memperhatikan salah satu perhiasan yang dipajang di sana. Kecantikannya yang

natural terpancar dengan kuat dalam bidikan itu. Sejak saat itu mereka

berhubungan, dan sejak saat itu Yesung merasa jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Saat tersadar,

dia melirik amplop cokelat yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Perlahan

dibukanya amplop cokelat itu.

Yesung menahan napas. Foto itu diambil Kyuhyun ketika cowok itu tiba-tiba datang

ke apartemennya pada suatu pagi. Saat itu Yesung sedang sibuk membuat sarapan

untuk dirinya sendiri. Di foto itu Yesung sedang memegang panci; sebuah sendok

dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya yang tersenyum. Yesung ingat, waktu itu dia sedang

mencicipi bubur ayam yang dia buat.

Yesung tersenyum.

Dia tampak sangat cantik di foto itu...

* * *

Yesung memperhatikan daftar yang telah mereka—dia dan Jaejoong—buat. Hari sudah

larut malam, Jaejoong sudah tidur kelelahan setelah mendiskusikan ide-ide pesta

pernikahannya. Yesung menyalakan laptop dan mengecek e-mail. Rutinitasnya

sebelum tidur. Iseng-iseng dia juga browsing situs . Dia telah

dipercaya Jaejoong luntuk menjadi bridesman-nya, maka dia harus menjalankan

tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

Dari situs itu Yesung baru tahu bahwa tugas seorang bridesman bukan hanya

membantu pengantin pada hari pernikahan. Jauh sebelum itu, seorang bridesman

bertugas membantu pengantin dalam mempersiapkan pestanya. Well, oke. Itu sudah

dilakukannya saat ini. Dia memperhatikan corat-coret rancangan pesta pernikahan

Jaejoong. Dia mulai merasa menyukai tugas ini.

Seorang bridesman juga harus menjadi sahabat yang paling baik di saat-saat yang mungkin akan menjadi momen yang paling emosional dalam kehidupan seorang

wanita. Yesung mengernyit. Dia melirik Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas di sofa. Hmmm...

tampaknya ini akan menjadi salah satu tugas yang cukup sulit.

Pada hari-hari biasa, Jaejoong sudah menjadi seorang yang emosional. Menjelang

pernikahannya, dia pasti akan menjadi amat sangat emosional, double emosional.

Dan berada di dekat Jaejoong yang emosional akan menjadi sangat sulit.

Yesung menghela napas. Jaejoong sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dia akan menjadi sahabat

yang baik dengan berada di saat-saat tersulit Jaejoong.

Yesung kembali membaca tulisan dalam situs itu. Oh ya, dia juga harus

mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Bridesman juga harus tampil cantik pada acara

pernikahan. Hei... dia baru tahu bahwa seorang bridesman dipakaikan baju yang

mirip dengan si pengantin untuk mengecoh roh jahat yang mungkin akan mengusik

si pengantin.

What?!

Jadi maksudnya, kalau ada roh jahat yang akan mengusik si pengantin, maka

yang akan kena tulah adalah bridesman nya?!

Yesung bergidik ngeri. Diusirnya pikiran itu dari dalam benaknya. Dia sudah

menerima tugas ini. Tugas terhormat bagi seorang sahabat sejati. Dan dia akan

melaksanakan tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

**Bersambung~**

* * *

Ayo ayo riviu yang banyak ya readers biar aku lanjut. Kalau gak banyak yg riviu aku hapus aja *pundung*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** BridesMan's Trouble (Chapter 2)

**Characters:** Yesung, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Yunho

**Genre: **Apa ya, readers nilai sendiri ,

**Pairings:** KyuSung/YeWon (?), YunJae

**Warning: BL , yaoi, absurt, English gagal, typo banyak! Siap-siap pusing~**

**Sumary: **Yesung harus menjadi bridesman di pernikahan sahabatnya Jaejoong. Wah ribet banget ternyata! Tapi, mungkin dia bisa menemukan cinta dari sini. Atau sebenarnya jodoh sudah dari dulu ada di dekatnya tanpa dia sadari?

**Note: **Mungkin ide certanya pasaran tapi Phi beneran nulis sendiri fic ini. Maaf kalo bahasanya aneh, Phi masih bingung dengan istilah-istilah bahsa Korea, daripada salah… *bow*

* * *

"Ayo dong, Sungie! Cepetan!" Jaejoong setengah menarik Yesung.  
"Sabar sebentar, Jaejoong..." Yesung pasrah saja tangannya ditarik Jaejoong. Sebenarnya  
dia sudah berjalan di atas kecepatan normalnya, tapi tetap saja bagi Jaejoong itu masih  
kurang cepat.  
Yang pertama kali harus mereka lakukan, menurut Jaejoong, adalah hunting jas  
pengantin. Oleh karena itu, hari ini Yesung menemani Jaejoong melihat-lihat jas  
pengantin. Ini sudah menjadi salah satu tugasnya sebagai seorang bridesman. Jaejoong  
mengajaknya ke Bride's World, bridal yang paling lengkap di Busan. Katanya, Jaejoong  
mendapat rekomendasi dari seorang temannya yang baru saja menikah. Yesung agak  
berdebar-debar juga. Dia belum pernah masuk ke bridal mana pun. Dia menerka-nerka  
seperti apa bentuk bridal.  
"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jaejoong. Selamat datang di Bride's World. Apa kabar? Nama  
saya Taemin. Saya yang akan membantu Tuan Jaejoong di sini," sapa seorang lelaki  
cantik yang mengenakan seragam Bride's World.  
Jaejoong langsung mencium pipi kiri dan pipi kanan Taemin. Satu kebiasaan yang  
tidak terlalu disukai Yesung. Padahal Jaejoong, sama juga seperti Yesung, baru pertama  
kali bertemu Taemin di sini. Ngapain juga pake cium pipi kiri dan kanan? Kesannya  
kok sok akrab. Kalau memang sudah akrab, Yesung lebih memilih sebuah pelukan  
yang hangat daripada acara cium pipi basa-basi seperti itu.  
"Baik, baik...," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. "Eh, ini kenalin. Yesung. Dia  
nanti yang bakal jadi bridesman. Dia sahabat aku..."  
"Selamat pagi, Tuan Yesung..." Taemin sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya, siap  
untuk bercipika-cipiki dengan Yesung. Namun, Yesung segera mengulurkan  
tangannya. Taemin tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi sambil menebar senyum manis, dia  
membalas uluran tangan Yesung dengan profesional.  
"Hari ini saya mau lihat-lihat baju pengantin ya...," ujar Jaejoong.  
"Oohh... mari silakan. Madame Daphne sudah menunggu di atas..."  
"Madame?" bisik Yesung pelan, merasa terganggu dengan julukan yang diberikan  
di depan nama perancang busana itu. "Kok kayak panggilan untuk peramal sih?"  
"Sst..." Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Yesung. "Orangnya memang rada unik."  
Yesung mengangguk-angguk. Sambil menapaki tangga, dia berusaha merekareka  
seperti apa rupa Madame Daphne yang menurut Jaejoong unik itu.  
Taemin mengajak mereka ke lantai dua gedung itu. Pintu diketuk, dan seorang  
wanita paruh baya membuka pintu dari dalam.  
"Hai, Jaejoong...," sapa wanita itu dengan suara berbisik.  
"Halo, Madame Daphne...," balas Jaejoong tak kalah ramah.  
Yesung melongo. Ini yang namanya Madame Daphne?! Wanita paruh baya ini  
mengenakan pakaian ala lelaki-lelaki Gipsi, lengkap dengan bandana yang  
menutupi rambutnya. Di lehernya tergantung berlapis-lapis kalung. Bukan kalung  
lapis yang sedang ngetop belakangan ini. Kalung-kalung itu tampak menyeramkan.  
Ada kalung yang menyerupai taring ular, duri-duri mawar yang tajam, sampai  
motif tengkorak. Belum lagi riasan wajahnya, Madame Daphne membingkai  
matanya dengan celak yang sangat hitam. Bibirnya tertutupi lipbalm yang juga  
berwarna hitam. Dengan dandanan seperti ini, rasanya Madame Daphne tidak  
cocok berprofesi sebagai desainer baju pengantin yang berpengalaman. Madame  
Daphne, hmmm... Madame Daphne mungkin lebih tepat, lebih cocok berprofesi  
sebagai cenayang! Hmm... mungkin itu sebabnya dia dipanggil Madame Daphne...  
Jaejoong menyikut rusuk Yesung. Yesung pun tersadar, lalu menutup mulutnya yang  
sedari tadi masih terbuka lebar.  
"Kenalkan... ini Yesung, bridesman saya..." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yesung maju ke  
depan. Madame Daphne tersenyum sangat lebar. Pipinya yang diberi blush-on  
merah terang tampak bergerak-gerak.  
"Hmmm... bridesman-nya juga cantik ya... Kalian berdua memang sama-sama  
cantik..."  
Yesung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Madame Daphne membalas uluran  
tangan Yesung dengan jabatan yang erat. Kalungnya bergemetaran ketika Madame  
Daphne bergerak.  
"Hari ini saya mau liaht-lihat baju pengantin, Madame...," ujar Jaejoong sambil  
tetap tersenyum cerah. Keinginan untuk melihat-lihat jas pengantin rancangan  
Madame Daphne telah membuatnya berseri-seri sepanjang hari. Jaejoong sangat  
mengagumi Madame Daphne. Perancang busana yang satu ini kepiawaiannya telah  
diakui dalam skala internasional. Madame Daphne sering memenangkan berbagai  
lomba perancang busana tingkat internasional. Prestasinya yang terakhir adalah  
merancang jas pengantin dari kulit jagung.  
"Ooh... silakan... Ini desain-desain terbaru saya. Kamu boleh lihat-lihat sampai  
puas..." Madame Daphne menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, membawanya ke ruang  
koleksi baju pengantin rancangannya. Cara jalannya sangat misterius. Rok panjang  
lipit yang dikenakannya menutupi kakinya. Yesung mengikuti kedua orang itu  
sambil memandang ke arah rok lebar Madame Daphne, berusaha mencari sepasang  
kaki dari balik rok itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia memang nggak punya kaki ya? Yesung  
bergidik ngeri.  
Suara tawa tertahan di sebelahnya membuat Yesung tersadar. Rupanya Taemin.  
Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana dan Sekarang sedang memperhatikan Yesung sambil  
terkikik geli. Wajah Yesung memerah, pasti dia kelihatan konyol banget tadi! Atau  
malah bodoh banget! Waah... lebih parah dong.  
Yesung buru-buru memperbaiki sikapnya, tidak mau kelihatan konyol lagi. Dia  
memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dan baru menyadari betapa megahnya ruang  
pengepasan jas pengantin ini. Ruangannya sangat besar. Di kanan-kiri terpasang  
kaca yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai dinding. Siraman lampu kuning membuat  
ruangan ini terasa nyaman.  
Madame Daphne membuka salah satu kaca besar di sisi ruangan.  
Oohhh... rupanya kaca itu bukan kaca biasa. Terdapat lemari besar di baliknya.  
Di dalam lemari itu tersimpan banyak sekali jas pengantin.  
"Hmmm... what kind of wedding suit do you like, dear?"  
Jaejoong duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang memang diletakkan di tengah-tengah  
ruangan. Kaki jenjangnya disilangkan dengan anggun.  
"Hmmm..." Dia memuntir-muntir rambut lurus pendeknya. "I want to look  
sexy, but gorgeous!"  
Madame Daphne tersenyum misterius.  
Yesung bergidik lagi melihat senyum itu.  
"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah jas  
pengantin dari plastik penutupnya.  
Jas berwarna putih yang terbuat dari bahan brokat itu memang terlihat sangat  
indah. Modelnya sederhana dan sangat bersahaja. Benar-benar indah!  
"Ayo, coba yang ini dulu...," ajak Madame Daphne. Tangannya melambai  
kepada Taemin yang langsung sigap datang. Jaejoong masuk ke ruang kecil di sudut  
ruangan, diikuti oleh Taemin.  
"Yesung, kamu tunggu di sini dulu ya...," pinta Jaejoong.  
Yesung mengangguk, lalu duduk di bangku panjang yang tadi diduduki Jaejoong.  
Cukup lama juga Jaejoong dan Taemin berada di dalam ruang ganti itu. Malas duduk  
terus, Yesung bangkit dan melihat-lihat koleksi jas pengantin rancangan Madame  
Daphne. Jiwa desainernya mulai bangkit melihat jas yang indah-indah itu. Di  
dalam otaknya berkelebat berbagai macam desain perhiasan. Semuanya saling sikut,  
saling dorong memenuhi rongga kepalanya. Semuanya terinspirasi dari jas  
pengantin yang indah-indah ini.  
Suara gemeresik jas menyadarkan Yesung dari baku hantam ide di kepalanya.  
Jaejoong telah keluar dari balik ruang pengepasan. Tampak sangat cantik dengan jas  
pengantin indah itu!  
"Gimana?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.  
Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Bagus banget, Jae!" pujinya.  
Wajah Jaejoong tidak tersenyum. "Aku nggak suka bahannya. Kelihatannya berat.  
Aku jadi kelihatan gendut deh!"  
Dahi Yesung mengernyit. "Gendut?!" Yesung memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong dari atas  
sampai bawah. Hmm... tidak tampak sedikit pun timbunan lemak. "Kamu  
kerempeng gitu kok dibilang gendut?! Gimana bisa gendut sih, Jae?!"  
Jaejoong tambah cemberut lagi. "Aku nggak suka deh. Nggak cocok di badanku."  
Yesung mengangkat bahu. Dia masih tetap merasa jas itu sangat indah dipakai  
Jaejoong. "You're the bride. Ya terserah kamu aja..."  
"Ya udah, kita lihat yang lain aja ya...," ajak Madame Daphne sambil mengambil  
jas yang lain lagi. Kali ini, menyesuaikan pilihannya dengan komentar Jaejoong  
barusan, jas pengantinnya terbuat dari bahan sutra yang ringan dan lembut.  
Beberapa menit kembali dihabiskan Jaejoong dan Taemin di balik ruang ganti. Ketika  
keluar, lagi-lagi Yesung merasa jas yang dipakai sangat cocok dengan lekuk tubuh  
Jaejoong.  
"Bagus...," puji Yesung.  
Namun, lagi-lagi tidak ada senyum di wajah Jaejoong. Dia menatap pantulan  
bayangannya di cermin raksasa dengan dahi mengernyit dan mulut memberengut.  
Lalu dia berbalik menatap Yesung dan Madame Daphne.  
"Jas ini terlalu simpel. Aku nggak merasa kayak pangeran!" keluh Jaejoong sambil  
menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.  
Yesung menghela napas. It's gonna be a long day..., desahnya dalam hati.  
Benar, kan?! Waktu Jaejoong bilang terima kasih kepada Madame Daphne, waktu  
sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Dan selama itu Jaejoong sudah mencoba 27 jas  
pengantin rancangan Madame Daphne. Selama itu juga Yesung sudah beberapa kali  
mengganti posisi duduknya. Dari duduk manis ala pangeran bangsawan Inggris: duduk  
dengan kaki dirapatkan, posisi menyamping ke kanan. Duduk gaya sekretaris seksi:  
duduk tegak, posisi menyamping, dengan satu kaki menopang kaki lainnnya.  
Duduk ala cowok macho: kaki membuka lebar, badan condong ke depan dengan  
kedua siku menumpu pada masing-masing lutut—oh ya, tidak lupa jemari tangan  
saling ditautkan. Sampai duduk kelelahan: duduk dengan punggung direbahkan ke  
sandaran kursi, kepala terkulai lemas di atas sandaran kursi, satu tangan tergeletak  
lemah hampir menyentuh lantai, dan tangan lainnya ditaruh di atas perut, kaki  
diselonjorkan ke depan, tidak peduli orang yang mau lewat di depannya tersengkat  
jatuh!  
Dan... setelah mencoba begitu banyak jas, Jaejoong belum dapat memutuskan  
jas mana yang akan dipilihnya. Benar-benar deh Jaejoong! Untung Madame Daphne  
wanita yang sabar. Katanya, calon pengantin memang tidak pernah langsung  
menetapkan jas pilihannya. Perlu beberapa kali melihat-lihat, baru kemudian  
dapat yang cocok. Madame Daphne sepertinya sudah berpengalaman menghadapi  
calon pengantin yang terkadang tidak dapat ditebak kemauannya.  
Yesung hampir tidak mendengar ketika Jaejoong mengajaknya keluar dari Bride‟s  
World. Pikirannya sudah setengah melayang. Dia menyesal sekali kenapa buku  
sketsanya ketinggalan di apartemen. Biasanya kalau menunggu lama begini, Yesung  
suka mengisi waktu dengan menggambar apa saja di buku sketsanya. Lumayan,  
siapa tahu hasil coretan isengnya itu bisa membuahkan perhiasan yang dapat dijual  
di toko perhiasannya, Yesung‟s Collection.  
"Hah?" tanyanya setengah tidak sadar pada Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di  
depannya. Penampilan Jaejoong masih tampak anggun tidak bercela. Lipbalmnya masih  
tetap menempel dengan sempurna. Rambut lurusnya tetap rapi. Wajahnya tetap  
segar dan berseri-seri. Padahal mereka sudah berada di sana selama, Yesung  
mengejek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ya ampun... sudah hampir  
tujuh jam!  
Dengan lesu Yesung mengikuti Jaejoong keluar dari Bride‟s World. Benar-benar  
tanpa semangat, dia mengikuti Jaejoong berjalan ke Peugeot 307 merah milik  
sahabatnya itu. Komentar Jaejoong tentang ke-27 jas pengantin yang dicobanya tadi  
hanya ditanggapi Yesung dengan hah, huh, he-eh, dan sesekali oh ya...  
Yesung benar-benar tidak ada tenaga Sekarang...  
2  
JAM sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Yesung masih berada di ruang kerjanya. Dia  
masih menyelesaikan sketsa rancangan barunya. Sketsa itu terinspirasi dari jas-jas  
pengantin yang dilihatnya saat menemani Jaejoong mengepas jas pengantin.  
Untung sekali Yesung dianugerahi daya ingat yang luar biasa sehingga walaupun  
stres dan kelelahan berat saat menghabiskan waktu tujuh jam untuk menunggu  
Jaejoong mengepas baju pengantin, otaknya masih dapat berkarya secara kreatif.  
Hasil karya terbarunya kali ini adalah sebuah bros berbentuk lima buah berlian  
indah yang tersusun rapi vertikal. Tepinya dihiasi emas putih yang berbentuk  
ranting-ranting kering. Yesung memperhatikan sketsa rancangannya, kemudian  
menambahkan sedikit detail untuk mempermanisnya.  
"Tuan Yesung..." Sebuah suara centil terdengar dari pintu ruang kerjanya. Itu Sungmin,  
salah seorang penjaga tokonya. "Ada telepon di line tiga," ujar Sungmin sambil  
tersenyum manis.  
"Thanks, Sungmin," ujar Yesung juga sambil tersenyum. "Halo..."  
"Yesung, can you please do me a favor?"  
Yesung menghela napas. "Ya, Jaejoong..."  
"Yunho rencana mau ngepas jas hari ini. Dia minta aku temenin, tapi aku nggak  
bisa. Ada rapat dengan Pak Anto, pemilik hotel. Nggak bisa ditinggal sama sekali...  
Dan kamu tau sendiri, biasanya meeting sama pemilik hotel bisa Alot banget!"  
Dahi Yesung mengernyit. "Bukannya memang seharusnya kamu yang nemenin  
Yunho ngepas jas?"  
"Aduh, tolong deh. You are my bridesman..."  
"Tapi..."  
"Aduh, meeting-nya udah mau mulai. Thanks before ya, Sungie..."  
Dan telepon pun diputus.  
Sekali lagi Yesung menghela napas. Dia menyimpan sketsa rancangannya di  
brankas ide, untuk disempurnakan nantinya. Kemudian dia mengambil tas  
tangannya dan beranjak keluar dari toko.  
Groom‟s Bestfriend terletak di salah satu pusat pertokoan di tengah kota Busan.  
Yunho, tunangan Jaejoong, sudah tiba di sana. Dia kini sedang melihat-lihat model jas  
pengantin dalam buku.  
"Hai, Yunho...," sapa Yesung.  
Yunho mendongak, tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Yesung.  
"Hai, Sungie..." Yunho memeluk hangat Yesung. "How are you?"  
"Fine... Selamat ya, untuk pertunangan kamu dan Jaejoong. I'm so happy for both of  
you." Yesung balas memeluk Yunho. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Yunho,  
teman semasa SMA-nya ini. Yesung tahu dari Jaejoong bahwa Yunho baru kemarin tiba di  
Busan. Beristirahat beberapa minggu dari kesibukannya memimpin medan perang  
di perusahaannya. Itu istilah Jaejoong. Menurut Yesung sih istilah itu terlalu berlebihan.  
Biasa deh Jaejoong.  
"Thanks. Mana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat ke belakang Yesung. Mencari  
sosok Jaejoong.  
"Lho? Jaejoong nggak bilang, ya?" tanya Yesung.  
"Bilang apa?" giliran Yunho yang bertanya.  
"Dia nggak bisa datang. Ada meeting dadakan dengan pemilik hotel, makanya  
dia suruh aku ke sini untuk temenin kamu..."  
Kepala Yunho terangguk-angguk. Agak risi juga Yesung melihat penjaga toko  
mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Mungkin dia berpikiran bahwa Yesung adalah calon  
pengantin Yunho.  
"Saya bridesman-nya...," ujar Yesung menjawab pertanyaan tersirat si penjaga  
toko.  
Yunho tersenyum melihat ulah Yesung. "I'm so glad that you can be with me. Aku suka  
bingung kalau disuruh milih-milih begini. Jadi bingung sendiri!" ujarnya sambil  
melihat-lihat Katalog bahan.  
"Emangnya kamu mau model jas yang seperti apa?" Yesung berusaha membantu.  
"Hmm... yang biasa aja. Yang nyaman dipakainya."  
Yesung tersenyum. Khas Yunho banget. Yunho memang orangnya nggak suka yang  
ribet-ribet. Yang penting dia harus merasa nyaman.  
"Hmm... gimana kalo model yang ini?" tanya Yesung.  
Yunho memperhatikan gambar jas yang ditunjuk Yesung. "Boleh deh," ujarnya.  
Setelah menentukan model dan bahannya, Yunho langsung diukur oleh penjahit.  
Hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.  
Yunho laki-laki yang sangat kooperatif.  
"Apa kabar orangtua kamu?" tanya Yunho. Tubuhnya masih diukur oleh penjahit.  
"Thanks for asking. Mereka baik-baik aja."  
Yunho tersenyum. "Gimana dengan kamu? Kapan kamu nyusul aku dan Jaejoong?"  
Wajah Yesung sedikit berubah mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Sebuah pertanyaan  
yang sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi bagi Yesung, pertanyaan itu supersensitif. Dia  
memaksakan seulas senyum.  
"Kamu gimana sih? Calon aja aku belum punya," jawab Yesung.  
"Lho, yang namanya Kyuhyun itu siapa? Jaejoong sering nyebut-nyebut nama dia  
lho..."  
Kurang ajar Jaejoong! Pasti dia cerita yang jelek-jelek tentang Kyuhyun! maki Yesung dalam  
hati.  
"Apa pun yang kamu dengar dari Jaejoong, jangan percaya deh. Pasti nggak bener!"  
Yunho tersenyum.  
"Hmmm, by the way, siapa yang jadi bestman-nya?" tanya Yesung. Daripada Yunho  
terus membicarakan topik sensitif itu, lebih baik Yesung mengubah topik  
pembicaraan.  
"My best friend. Namanya Siwon. Seharusnya dia juga bikin jas hari ini, tapi aku  
belum berhasil mengontak dia. Dia orang sibuk," Yunho menjawab sambil tersenyum.  
Yesung mengangguk-angguk. Siwon... namanya bagus juga, pikirnya.

******TBC**

**Note: **Seorang reviewer Tanya apa ini fic saduran… Phi bilang nggak, Phi tau ceritanya pasaran, emang sudah banyak novel ngangkat tema serupa tapi Phi mau buat banyak plot twist di bab-bab berikutnya supaya beda. Once again riviu please, chpatper kemarin riviunya dikit banget, Phi jadi nggak semangat nulis *pundung*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** BridesMan's Trouble (Chapter 2)

**Characters:** Yesung, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Yunho

**Genre: **Apa ya, readers nilai sendiri ,

**Pairings:** KyuSung/YeWon (?), YunJae

**Warning: BL , yaoi, absurt, English gagal, typo banyak! Siap-siap pusing~**

**Sumary: **Yesung harus menjadi bridesman di pernikahan sahabatnya Jaejoong. Wah ribet banget ternyata! Tapi, mungkin dia bisa menemukan cinta dari sini. Atau sebenarnya jodoh sudah dari dulu ada di dekatnya tanpa dia sadari?

**Note: **Mungkin ide certanya pasaran tapi Phi beneran nulis sendiri fic ini. Maaf kalo bahasanya aneh, Phi ih bingung dengan istilah-istilah bahsa Korea, daripada salah… *bow*

* * *

"Ayo, lihat ke arah kanan... Ya, begitu. Satu... dua... tiga..."  
Jepret!  
Dan lampu flash pun menyala terang.  
Yesung memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil bersandar di dekat pintu. Lagu This Lovenya  
Maroon 5 mengalun cukup keras dari CD player. Kyuhyun sedang bersemangat  
Sekarang. Setiap kali bekerja, cowok itu harus ditemani musik. Jenis musik yang  
didengarkan mengindikasikan perasaan hatinya.  
" Yesung..." Changmin, pengarah gaya yang sering bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyunlah  
yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Yesung. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk membidik  
modelnya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Yesung.  
Yesung mengangguk singkat sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibir. Tanda agar  
kehadirannya jangan sampai mengganggu kerja Kyuhyun.  
Changmin mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali pada kesibukannya membantu Kyuhyun.  
Dua puluh menit kemudian, sesi pemotretan itu akhirnya selesai.  
"Terima kasih ya...," ujar model cantik itu sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun  
terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Meja plastik yang menjadi salah satu alat  
peraganya tanpa sengaja tersenggol dan jatuh dengan bunyi keras.  
Jieun, model cantik itu, tersenyum melihat kekikukan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia  
sudah terbiasa menghadapi fotografer itu. Dengan santai dia melenggang ke kamar  
ganti.  
"Eh, Yesung... apa kabar?" Jieun tampak baru menyadari kehadiran  
Yesung. Dia langsung membenturkan pipinya ke pipi Yesung. Lagi-lagi tindakan sok  
akrab yang sangat dibenci Yesung.  
"Baik. Kamu sendiri gimana?" Yesung berusaha menjawab basa-basi Jieun.  
"Naik dua kilo...," desahnya pelan.  
Haah?!  
Yesung melongo heran. Sepertinya tadi dia menanyakan bagaimana kabar  
Jieun. Kenapa jawabannya malah naik dua kilo?  
"Yah... gara-gara belakangan ini banyak party-party yang harus aku host-in,  
jadinya badanku melar dua kilo... Lihat deh perutku, tambah gendut, kan?" ujarnya  
sambil menunjuk ke arah perutnya.  
Yesung tambah melongo. Perut yang ditunjuk Jieun tampak rata.  
Aneh! Orang udah kayak penderita anoreksia gitu kok ih dibilang kegendutan!  
Apa sih maunya para model ini?  
Tanpa memedulikan kebingungan Yesung, Jieun melenggang pergi.  
Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun, ih dengan tatapan heran. Kyuhyun tersenyum  
gugup melihat mimik bingung Yesung.  
"Begitulah model-model itu... selalu... selalu yang dipedulikan hanyalah berat  
badan mereka...," komentarnya sambil membereskan peralatannya. Salah satu lensa  
kamera tergelincir dari tangan Kyuhyun. Hampir saja jatuh. Untung Changmin sigap  
menangkap lensa itu sebelum mencium lantai.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih gugup lagi. Kini dia menggosok lensa itu berulang-ulang.  
Yesung ikut tersenyum. "Kasihan juga ya mereka...," ujarnya, berusaha  
menetralisir suasana canggung itu.  
"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Kacamatanya melorot di  
hidungnya yang berminyak.  
"Model-model itu...," jawab Yesung ikut bingung.  
"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun ih melongo seperti anjing ompong yang  
dikasih tulang keras untuk makan malamnya.  
Dahi Yesung mengernyit. Tadi kita sedang membicarakan model-model, kan? pikirnya  
bingung. Apa aku yang salah tanggap?  
"Tadi kan Yesung dan Kyuhyun lagi ngomongin soal model-model yang  
mati-matian menjaga berat badan," Changmin berusaha mengingatkan.  
"Ooh iya ya...," Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, itu kan aset terbesar mereka.  
Kalau sampai badan mereka melar, bisa-bisa mereka nggak laku lagi...," timpal  
Kyuhyun lagi.  
"Omong-omong, tadi itu sesi pemotretan buat apa sih?"  
"Buat majalah fashion. Jas malam gitu deh..."  
"Bagus-bagus ya bajunya," ujar Yesung sambil memegang-megang beberapa baju  
yang tadi diperagakan Jieun.  
"Iya, Yesung. Ini baju rancangan Madame Daphne... perancang busana  
terkenal itu. Dia itu sebenarnya perancang jas pengantin, tapi Sekarang mau cobacoba  
merancang jas malam juga," timpal Changmin.  
"Ooh... Madame Daphne..." Yesung mengangguk-angguk. "Aku pernah ketemu  
dia."  
"Yang bener, ?" Mata Changmin berbinar.  
Yesung mengangguk. "Sahabatku mau menikah. Dia berencana memakai  
rancangan jas pengantin Madame Daphne untuk pernikahan. Rancangan dia  
memang bagus-bagus sih."  
"Wah, saya ngefans banget sama dia. Orangnya gimana, Yesung?" tanya  
Changmin penuh semangat.  
"Hmm..." Yesung bingung. a dia harus bilang idola Changmin itu orang yang unik  
mendekati aneh? Nggak mungkin dong. Apalagi melihat binar silau di mata Changmin.  
Nggka tega rasanya harus berkomentar seperti itu...  
"Hmmm dia orang yang... yang kreatif, bertanggung jawab, tidak pernah  
terlambat membayar pajak, dan selalu membuang sampah pada tempatnya..."  
Lho, lho, lho?  
Gitu deh jadinya kalau Yesung harus berkata tidak yang sebenarnya. Sejak kecil  
Yesung tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Kalaupun harus berbohong, akhirnya ya... yang  
keluar dari mulutnya adalah hal-hal aneh yang tidak uk akal.  
"Benar, Yesung? Wah... saya yakin Madame Daphne pasti orang yang taat  
pajak!" ujar Changmin. Keceriaan di wajahnya tidak berkurang sedikit pun.  
Yesung jadi bingung... a sih Changmin percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?  
"Lain kali, kalau Yesung ketemu Madame Daphne lagi, saya minta titip  
tanda tangannya ya, sekalian fotonya," ujar Changmin bersemangat.  
Yesung mengangguk, sebagian karena tidak tega melihat keceriaan di wajah  
Changmin, sebagian lagi takjub karena Changmin begitu saja percaya dengan apa yang  
dikatakannya.  
Changmin berlalu pergi, dengan keceriaan yang terus menempel di wajahnya.  
Yesung memandang kepergian Changmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.  
"Wah, hebat ya si Madame Daphne. Aku selalu respek pada orang-orang yang  
tidak membuang sampah sembarangan...," komentar Kyuhyun.  
Haah? Jadi Kyuhyun juga percaya?!  
"Smile...," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan kamera Polaroidnya ke arah Yesung.  
Yesung tidak jadi menyuarakan kebingungannya dan... jepret...!  
Tidak sampai dua detik, hasil foto yang diambil Kyuhyun itu keluar. Kyuhyun  
mengibas-ngibaskan lembar foto itu, lalu memberikannya kepada Yesung.  
"Ayu," ujarnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot di hidung.  
Yesung memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya dalam foto itu. Selalu bagus jadinya  
kalau Kyuhyun yang membidiknya. Entah kenapa, tapi kalau dipotret oleh orang lain,  
hasilnya tidak pernah secantik ini.

* * *

Tulisan besar itu terpampang di pintu uk BCC. Gedung megah nan besar itu  
ramai oleh pengunjung yang berbondong-bondong datang menyaksikan pameran  
yang telah 25 kali diselenggarakan. Pameran besar yang diadakan dua tahun sekali  
itu memang sangat dinanti-nantikan para pencinta perhiasan. Ada yang memang  
berniat membeli perhiasan, ada juga yang hanya iseng-iseng cuci mata.  
"Gila... rame juga ya orangnya...," ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum penuh gairah.  
Yesung tersenyum. Ryeowook itu adik kelasnya saat dia menuntut ilmu sebagai  
desainer perhiasan di Jepang. Nama aslinya Kim Ryeowook, tapi biasa dipanggil  
Ryeowook. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan pulang ke Busan untuk  
menimba pengalaman sebagai asisten Yesung.  
"Kamu ikutan pameran juga kan, Sungie?" tanya Ryeowook.  
Yesung mengangguk. Dia dan teman-temannya di Asosiasi Perancang Perhiasan  
Korea (APPK) memang diharuskan mengikutsertakan karya mereka dalam  
pameran. Hal ini dilakukan agar kreativitas mereka tetap terasah, sekaligus agar  
nama mereka dikenal yarakat luas.  
"Kamu pasti suka deh ngeliat pameran ini. Banyak perancang ngetop yang juga  
ikutan pameran," ujar Yesung.  
Ryeowook mengangguk penuh semangat. Poninya ikut bergoyang. Antusiasme  
terpancar dari wajahnya, membungkus seluruh tubuhnya bagai sinar aura. Berdua  
mereka uk ke dalam gedung BCC. Karena ramai, Yesung terpaksa memarkir  
mobilnya agak jauh dari pintu utama. Sekarang mereka berdua berjalan  
menuju pintu masuk, agar tersandung-sandung karena jalanan yang tidak rata plus  
sepatu high-heels yang bikin repot.  
Yesung berdandan ekstra hari ini. Maklum, kalau ada pameran begini, biasanya  
para cusJoonyounger juga akan berbondong-bondong datang. Yesung harus menjaga citranya  
sebagai desainer muda yang profesional di hadapan para cusJoonyounger-nya. Salah  
satunya adalah dengan menjaga penampilan.  
Dentingan piano mengalun lembut di dalam ruangan besar itu. Banyak sekali  
etalase kaca yang ditata apik. Lampu kuning membuat perhiasan-perhiasan yang  
dipamerkan tampak berkilauan indah.  
"Waah!" Ryeowook menahan napas.  
"Kamu tuh nggak berubah ya," ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum. Yesung ingat,  
ketika dia memperlihatkan hasil karyanya yang pertama kepada Ryeowook, ekspresi  
lelaki ini juga seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan dikasih balon.  
"Tapi ini memang bagus banget, Sungie!" Mata Ryeowook sibuk melahap apa saja  
yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Yang mana desain kamu?"  
"Itu." Yesung menunjuk ke arah stand yang memang sengaja disewa oleh APPK.  
Ryeowook bergegas menghampiri stand yang ditunjuk Yesung.  
Sepuluh buah perhiasan tertata rapi dalam etalase bermandikan sinar kuning  
dari lampu sorot. Tulisan Kim Yesung tercantum dalam label yang diletakkan di  
tengah-tengah deretan perhiasan itu.  
"Sebenarnya ada lima lagi, dua kalung dan tiga cincin, tapi belum selesai  
dengan sempurna. Baru sampai proses finishing, tapi sudah harus pameran,"  
jelasnya.  
"Waah! Bagus-bagus banget...," desah Ryeowook, kedua tangannya menangkup  
pipi dengan gaya dramatis. "Kapan ya aku bisa seperti kalian?" Kali ini matanya  
menerawang.  
"Pasti bisa asal kamu mau berusaha!" ujar seorang laki-laki yang baru keluar  
dari dalam stand.  
"Hai, Joonyoung." Yesung memeluk erat laki-laki itu. "Kebagian giliran jaga stand, ya?"  
Joonyoung mengangguk. "Habis yang lain pada nggak bisa. Kamu juga nggak bisa,  
kan?" tanyanya.  
Yesung tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini waktunya memang tersita untuk membantu  
persiapan pesta pernikahan Jaejoong.  
"Sungie!"  
Yesung menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tampak Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan  
menghampirinya. Yesung tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka. Jaejoong dan Yunho  
bergantian memeluk erat Yesung.  
"Kami udah lihat hasil karya kamu. Bener-bener bagus!"  
"Thanks." Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, inget Ryeowook?" Yesung menarik  
tangan Ryeowook.  
"Hai, Ryeowook, apa kabar?" Jaejoong merangkul Ryeowook. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook sudah  
saling mengenal. Dua tahun lalu, ketika Yesung pulang ke Korea karena libur  
akhir tahun, Ryeowook ikut dan menginap di rumah Yesung. Sejak itulah, Ryeowook  
mengenal Jaejoong. Sementara dengan Yunho, baru kali ini Ryeowook bertemu muka.  
Selebihnya, dia kenal Yunho lewat cerita Yesung dan Jaejoong.  
"Baik, baik... By the way, selamat ya atas pertunangan kalian." Ryeowook  
menyalami Jaejoong dan Yunho.  
Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama mengangguk. "Kamu harus datang juga ya, di acara  
pernikahan kami."  
Sekarang ganti Ryeowook yang mengangguk.  
"Tinggal di mana selama di Busan?" tanya Jaejoong.  
"Aku tinggal di apartemen Yesung. Untuk sementara dulu deh..." Ryeowook  
tersenyum jail.  
"Kalian lihat-lihat doang atau niat beli?" tanya Yesung.  
Jaejoong mengerling kepada Yunho. "Rencananya sih mau liat-liat cincin kawin..."  
"Tapi aku dan Jaejoong ingin kamu yang mendesain cincin kami...," ujar Yunho.  
Yesung mengangguk. "Oke. Silakan liat-liat dulu. Siapa tau ada model yang  
kalian suka. Nanti aku modifikasi dengan rancangan pribadiku sendiri..."  
"Thanks ya, Sungie..."  
Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Yunho lalu berjalan ke stand cincin kawin.  
"Sungie, aku ke sana dulu ya..." Ryeowook menunjuk ke sebuah stand yang  
memajang aneka bros.  
Yesung mengangguk. "Aku di sini aja ya." Kakinya sudah lumayan pegal karena  
sedari tadi menemani Ryeowook berkeliling ruang pameran yang luas ini.  
"Yesung..."  
Yesung berpaling ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.  
Kyuhyun!  
Yesung tersenyum lebar. Ia memang mengundang Kyuhyun untuk datang ke  
pameran ini, tapi kata Kyuhyun dia tidak bisa datang karena harus melihat lokasi  
pemotretan.  
"Hai, Kyuhyun...!" sapa Yesung ceria. "Katanya nggak bisa datang? Gimana dengan  
lokasi pemotretannya?"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup. "Oohh... itu... nggak jadi. Aku... aku memutuskan  
untuk datang ke pameran kamu aja..."  
Yesung tersenyum manis.  
Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum gugup. Seperti biasa, dia menenteng kamera mahal  
dan, seperti biasa juga, entah bagaimana saat melihat senyum Yesung, kamera itu  
tergelincir dari bahunya. Yesung tertawa diam-diam, menikmati kegugupan Kyuhyun.  
Yesung sedang berjalan di sisi Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan karya-karya yang  
dipajang di stand APPK, ketika seorang wanita paruh baya mendekat.  
Yesung memberi isyarat kepada Kyuhyun bahwa dia harus melayani wanita itu.

* * *

"Kamu beneran mau jadi bridesman, ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyelonjorkan

kakinya di atas sofa pink di apartemen Yesung.  
Yesung mengangguk sambil memasukkan suapan besar es krim ke mulutnya.  
Hmmm... makan es krim sehabis menjalani hari yang melelahkan memang benar-benar  
nikmat. Malam itu, Yesung dan Ryeowook baru saja selesai makan malam. Yesung  
menghadiahi dirinya sendiri satu porsi besar es krim rum raisin.  
"Kamu nggak takut?"  
Pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat dahi Yesung mengernyit.  
"Takoh apoah?" tanyanya tidak jelas dengan mulut ih penuh es krim.  
Ryeowook geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan seniornya itu. Walaupun usia  
mereka berbeda dua tahun, kelihatannya Yesung malah terlihat lebih kekanakkanakan  
daripada dirinya.  
"Pernah dengar nenek bilang, "Sekali jadi bridesman, selamanya akan terus jadi  
bridesman"?"  
Yesung menggeleng. "At least, nenekku nggak pernah usil bilang-bilang begitu,"  
sahutnya sambil nyengir lebar.  
"Yesung!" Ryeowook melempar bantal yang sedang dipeluknya ke arah Yesung.  
Yesung buru-buru menyelamatkan... mangkuk es krimnya. Buukkkk! Bantal itu  
mendarat dengan posisi tidak menyenangkan di wajahnya, tapi Yesung tetap  
tersenyum. Mangkuk es krimnya selamat!  
"Aku serius nih!" Ryeowook menyibak poni yang menutupi wajahnya. "Apalagi  
kamu kan Sekarang belum punya cowok. Jangan-jangan nanti kamu bakalan jadi  
bridesman terus."  
Yesung mendelik galak ke arah Ryeowook. "Siapa bilang aku nggak punya cowok?  
Aku punya kok...," ujarnya tersinggung. Dia buru-buru meukkan suapan besar  
es krim ke dalam mulutnya.  
"Siapa? Si Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook juga menyuap es krimnya. "Itu mah bukan cowok  
kamu, bukan pacar. Itu baru TTM, teman tapi mesra. Lagian kamu yakin mau  
pacaran sama Kyuhyun?" sembur Ryeowook.  
"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Yesung.  
"Jangan tersinggung ya, tapi Kyuhyun tuh nggak banget deh! You deserve better than  
him!" ujar Ryeowook serius.  
Mata Yesung mendelik lebih lebar ke arah Ryeowook. "Jangan sembarangan ya kalo  
ngomong! Aku sayang kok sama dia, dan... aku tahu dia juga sayang sama aku..."  
"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian berdua ih belum jadian sampe Sekarang?"  
potong Ryeowook.  
Mulut Yesung terkunci rapat. Mati kutu.  
Yesung tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya dan dia juga menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi  
sampai detik ini belum pernah sekali pun laki-laki itu serius mengajaknya  
berpacaran. Belum pernah sekali pun magic words "I love you" terungkat dari mulut  
Kyuhyun.  
Yesung menghela napas panjang. Matanya menerawang ke jendela besar di  
apartemennya. Sebenarnya telah muncul sebersit rasa khawatir dalam hatinya.  
Apalagi kini, perlahan-lahan satu per satu sahabatnya telah menikah, merajut hidup  
baru dengan pasangan pilihan. Sementara Yesung... masih saja sendiri. Kadang dia  
merasa kesepian juga. Bilangnya saja dia punya banyak teman, tidak perlu takut  
kesepian, tapi ada saat-saat semua temannya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.  
Dan apabila saat itu tiba, mau tidak mau Yesung harus cukup puas dengan  
kesendiriannya.  
"Sungie... udah deh, soal Kyuhyun nggak usah dipikirin." Perkataan Ryeowook  
membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. "Malah bagus kalo dia belum pernah nembak kamu.  
Aku kan udah bilang, you deserve better than him. Dia tuh nggak cocok buat kamu!"  
Lalu, siapa yang cocok buat aku? Kenapa sampai Sekarang belum muncul-muncul juga?

* * *

Ruang kerja Yesung yang cukup besar terasa sejuk. Yesung duduk di balik meja  
kerjanya, sebuah meja kayu yang dipelitur dengan halus. Lampu meja  
memancarkan sinar kuning lembut, cukup menenangkan hati.  
Kepala Yesung menunduk di atas meja. Sudah cukup lama kepalanya menunduk  
dengan posisi yang sama. Sebuah lensa khusus untuk melihat berlian terpasang  
miring di dahinya. Dia sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek baru. Pangeran Rumania akan menikah bulan depan, dan Yesung sedang mengerjakan hadiah  
untuk pangeran itu. Hadiah dari sesama orang penting tentu saja harus  
dikerjakan dengan penuh kehati-hatian.  
Tok tok tok...!  
Yesung mengembuskan napas dengan kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin  
diganggu. Rasanya tadi dia sudah memberi instruksi cukup jelas kepada Sungmin.  
"Ya!" sahutnya dengan suara cukup tinggi. Kalau sedang berkonsentrasi penuh,  
Yesung merasa sangat marah kalau diganggu.  
Kepala Sungmin tersembul takut-takut. Dua tahun menjadi pegawai Yesung, dia  
sudah cukup hafal dengan perangai bosnya itu, tapi saat ini dia benar-benar tidak  
berdaya.  
"Maaf, Yesung, saya tahu nggak mau diganggu, tapi saya nggak tahu  
harus gimana lagi...," ujarnya memelas.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung tidak sabar.  
"Anu... itu... Aduh, gimana ngomongnya ya?" Sungmin garuk-garuk kepala yang,  
Yesung yakin seratus persen, tidak terasa gatal.  
"Ada apa sih?" bentak Yesung tidak sabar. Mood-nya tambah lenyap mendengar  
ucapan Sungmin yang muter-muter nggak jelas.  
Sungmin makin mengerut dengan sikap Yesung, dan bicaranya jadi tambah  
ngelantur.  
"Saya sudah bilang berkali-kali bahwa Yesung nggak mau diganggu, tapi dia  
memaksa terus. Katanya, kalau saya nggak mau bilang ke Yesung, saya akan  
dipecat, diadukan ke Komnas HAM, dianggap melecehkan dia..."  
Lho, lho, lho? Sungmin ngomong apaan sih sebenarnya? Kenapa sampai bawabawa  
Komnas HAM segala?  
"Sungmin! Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Nggak bisa ngomong langsung ya? Mood-ku jadi  
hilang nih! Gara-gara kamu!"  
"Anu, itu, ada yang namanya Choi Siwon telepon. Dia memaksa untuk  
ngomong sama Yesung."

"Aku nggak mau terima telepon!" teriak Yesung. Dia membanting teleponnya,  
tapi tanpa sadar tangannya menekan tombol speaker phone. Segera sebuah suara  
berat laki-laki memenuhi ruangan itu.  
"Halo? Yesung?"  
Yesung segera memandang telepon itu. Suara siapa itu? Rasanya dia tidak pernah  
mengenal laki-laki dengan suara seperti ini? Suaranya berat dan enak sekali  
didengar.  
Ragu-ragu, Yesung menjawab sapaan suara berat itu, "Ya, ini Yesung. Kamu siapa  
ya?"  
"Saya Siwon, bestman-nya Yunho."  
Siwon? Bestman-nya Yunho?  
"Ya, ada apa?"  
"Saya baru datang dari Singapura. Pesawat saya baru saja tiba, tapi tidak ada  
yang bisa menjemput saya. Kamu bisa tolong jemput saya?"  
"Enak saja! Memangnya saya sopir kamu?!" bentak Yesung marah.  
"Waaah... suara kamu keras sekali ya." Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang.  
Yesung tidak suka ditertawakan, apalagi saat dia sedang merasa marah. Dia jadi  
tambah marah.  
"Jangan ngetawain saya!"  
"Ehm, sori. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak tahu jalan. Saya juga tidak ingin naik  
taksi sendirian. Jadi please, jemput saya Sekarang."  
"Enak aja! Ka..."  
Tuut tuut tuut tuut.  
Lho? Lho? Lho?  
"Kurang ajar!" maki Yesung lalu membanting teleponnya. Laki-laki ini harus  
diberi pelajaran! Yesung menggerutu dalam hati. Dia segera menyambar kunci mobil  
dan dengan langkah lebar keluar dari kantornya.  
Yesung menghampiri meja Sungmin. Sungmin langsung mengerut ketakutan melihat  
Yesung datang mendekat.  
"Kalau lain kali kamu tidak meng-cut telepon untuk saya, kamu akan saya  
pecat!"

* * *

YESUNG mendengus kesal. Sudah dua jam dia keliling-keliling mencari alamat yang  
secara tidak jelas diucapkan oleh bestman Yunho ini.  
Dua jam lalu, ketika Yesung sampai di bandara, bestman Yunho yang bernama Choi Siwon ini langsung melemparkan travel bag-nya ke dalam bagasi mobil  
Yesung.  
"Jalan Disco...," begitu dia bergumam tidak jelas lalu  
mengempaskan tubuhnya di samping Yesung.  
Yesung sungkan untuk bertanya lagi. Nanti disangkanya dia lelaki kampungan  
yang tidak tahu jalan di kota Busan ini. Dengar-dengar dari cerita Yunho, sejak kecil  
Siwon tinggal di Singapura. Orang tuanya orang Korea, tapi mereka sudah lama  
bermukim di Singapura. Siwon sendiri lahir di Singapura. Sekarang dia juga bekerja  
di sana. Kali ini dia ke Busan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek, sekaligus  
menjadi bestman dalam pernikahan Yunho.  
Namun, putar sana putar sini, Yesung akhirnya menyerah juga. Dia berpaling,  
merasa kesal karena Siwon sejak tadi tidak membantu menunjukkan jalan sedikit  
pun. Dan saat melihat kedua kelopak mata Siwon yang terpejam rapat, hati Yesung  
tambah kesal.  
Cowok kurang ajar! makinya dalam hati. Emangnya aku sopirnya? Aku capek-capek  
nyetir, muter-muter cari alamat yang nggak jelas. Mana jalanan macet, lagi! Eh, dia malah  
enak-enakan tidur! makiannya bertambah dahsyat.  
Jengkel, Yesung terus memperhatikan Siwon yang masih tetap tertidur pulas.  
Berpikir untuk menjitak kepala Siwon.  
Jalan di depannya agak tersendat, jadi Yesung agak leluasa untuk memperhatikan  
pendampingnya dalam acara pernikahan Jaejoong. Yesung tertawa dalam hati.  
Pendamping yang mendampingi pendamping pengantin. Hihi... lucu juga.  
Dddiiinnnn...!  
Yesung tersentak kaget. Buru-buru dimajukannya mobilnya. Berhenti lagi. Pelan-pelan,  
Yesung melirik ke arah Siwon lagi. Laki-laki itu ih tidur. Gila! Pulas sekali  
tidurnya. Dasar kebo!  
Ehm... tapi... kalau diperhatikan, Siwon keren juga. Alisnya tebal. Rahang  
perseginya tampak kebiru-biruan, kentara habis dicukur. Bibir penuhnya tampak  
merah. Kata orang, laki-laki yang berbibir penuh adalah laki-laki yang tidak pernah  
bohong. Mereka juga sering memberi pujian kepada wanita pujaannya.  
Ups, sudah maju lagi.  
Yesung melirik Siwon lagi. Napas teratur laki-laki itu menandakan dia masih  
tertidur pulas.  
Kira-kira, dia udah punya pacar belum ya?  
Yesung terkejut. Lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Pikiran dari mana itu?  
Yesung kembali berpaling memperhatikan Siwon. Kali ini cukup serius sampai  
dahinya berkerut-kerut. Kaus polo kuning yang Siwon kenakan tampak menonjolkan  
maskulinitas tubuhnya. Di tangannya tampak urat-urat yang menonjol.  
Hmmm... tipe pekerja keras. Yesung suka laki-laki pekerja keras.  
Ups, buru-buru diralatnya lagi pikiran itu. Dihapusnya sampai tidak tersisa lagi.  
Kalau melihat kesan pertama saat bertemu tadi, Siwon tampaknya laki-laki yang  
suka tebar pesona. Yang sangat mengagung-agungkan kulinitasnya. Yang gila  
olahraga, gila film-film action yang hanya menampilkan adegan berantem terus, gila  
nonton pertandingan tinju atau WWF yang penuh dengan sadisme.  
Hiiyyy...! Yesung bergidik. Dia tidak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan laki-laki  
semacam itu.  
Yesung jadi ingat Kyuhyun. Laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang tidak pernah sok-sok tebar  
pesona itu menyukai musik dan teater, sama seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun juga tidak suka  
film action. Dia lebih memilih film drama daripada action.  
Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak segagah Siwon...  
Yesung terkejut. Dari mana lagi datangnya pikiran itu?  
Diiinnn! Dddiiinnnn! Dddiiinnn!  
Aduh! Jalan di depannya sudah lengang lagi. Buru-buru Yesung memajukan  
mobilnya lagi. Suara tawa kecil di sebelahnya membuatnya menoleh kaget.  
Kelopak mata Siwon ih terpejam rapat, tapi sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke  
atas dengan seksi, membentuk seulas senyum kecil.  
Dada Yesung berdebar-debar. Siwon tampak lebih macho lagi!  
"Dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, kamu sudah lima kali menoleh untuk  
memperhatikan aku. Berarti tiap dua menit sekali, kamu ingin melihatku." Tiba-tiba  
Siwon berbicara!  
Dada Yesung berdebar lebih kencang. Sialan! Rupanya sejak tadi laki-laki ini  
pura-pura tidur. Kini hawa panas terasa mengalir naik ke wajah Yesung. Dia  
ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Siwon. Aduh malu banget deh! Jangan-jangan  
Siwon pikir, aku lelaki kesepian yang sangat mendambakan laki-laki.  
Aduh, pikiran dari mana lagi itu? Kok jadi kayak iklan-iklan kontak jodoh di  
tabloid sih?  
"Kenapa? Kamu suka ya, ngeliatin aku?" Kini mata Siwon sepenuhnya terbuka,  
tapi Yesung malah tidak berani memalingkan wajah. Hawa panas yang lebih panas  
daripada terik matahari di Gurun Sahara kini menyerbu wajahnya. Wajahnya pasti  
merah seperti lobster matang.  
Siwon tertawa kecil lagi. Kali ini dia menertawakan wajah Yesung yang memang  
merah seperti lobster matang.  
Yesung mengutuk dalam hati. Memaki-maki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia harus  
satu mobil dengan laki-laki brengsek ini. Dan lebih memaki-maki dirinya sendiri  
kenapa dia harus memperhatikan laki-laki brengsek ini lima kali dalam sepuluh  
menit terakhir!  
"A... aku nggak tau Jalan Disco ada di mana. Aku mau tanya, tapi aku lihat  
kamu tidurnya nyenyak banget. Jadi aku nggak enak banguninnya...," ujarnya  
mencari-cari alasan.  
Siwon ih tersenyum. Senyum seksi yang menggoda.  
Dug! Dug! Dug! Dug dug dug dug dug dug!  
Sialan! Siapa sih yang mukul beduk dalam hatiku! maki Yesung pelan.  
"Belok sini," ujar Siwon.  
"Hah sini?" Yesung buru-buru membelokkan setir mobilnya.  
"Lurus saja sampai ujung sana...," ujar Siwon lagi.  
Yesung mematuhi petunjuk Siwon sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Dia tidak berani menatap Siwon. Terus mengutuki orang yang memukuli beduk  
dalam hatinya.  
"Stop depan saja..."  
Yesung melongo. Ini toh yang namanya Jalan Disco? Yang dilihat Yesung hanya  
sebidang tanah kosong yang cukup luas. Mau ngapain Siwon ke sini? Tadi, pikir  
Yesung, Siwon minta diantarkan ke tempat menginapnya di Busan. Tapi ini...  
"Eh, tunggu...," seru Yesung saat Siwon membuka pintu di sampingnya.  
"Tolong buka bagasinya."  
Yesung membuka bagasinya lalu mengikuti Siwon.  
Dari travel bag-nya, laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital. Dia lalu  
berjalan mendekati tanah kosong itu. Memotret dari berbagai sudut. Berhenti.  
Melihat-lihat. Berjalan ke tengah. Lalu memotret lagi. Berhenti. Melihat-lihat ke atas,  
lalu memotret lagi.  
Yesung bersandar pada mobilnya. ih bingung akan apa yang dilakukan  
Siwon. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Tidak mau banyak bicara kepada  
laki-laki ini, terutama setelah kejadian memalukan tadi.  
Siwon tampaknya telah menyelesaikan urusannya. Dia meukkan kamera  
digitalnya ke dalam travel bag. Setelah menutup bagasi, dia masuk ke mobil Yesung  
lagi.  
Dengan hati dongkol, Yesung juga ikut masuk ke mobil. Mobil-nya!  
"Ke Apartemen Magenta...," ujar Siwon tanpa sempat Yesung bertanya.  
Yesung mendengus kecil. Mereka bermobil dalam diam. Dari Jalan Disco sampai  
ke Apartemen Magenta makan waktu dua jam.  
Saat tiba di Apartemen Magenta, Yesung lelah luar biasa. Tubuhnya penat.  
Matanya mengantuk. Dia menghela napas panjang, teringat perjalanan yang masih  
harus dia tempuh untuk pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Tapi... Aneh! Kok  
sepertinya Yesung mengenali pemandangan di sini...  
Yesung, setengah linglung, memajukan mobilnya ke parking booth. Dia  
menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.  
"Selamat malam, Yesung...," sapa petugas parkir dengan akrab. "Kok malam  
baru pulang, ?"  
Yesung tersenyum bingung. "Iya nih, tadi ada urusan..." Yesung setengah bingung  
setengah tidak percaya, karena dia juga merasa mengenali wajah petugas parkir  
Apartemen Magenta dan dikenali oleh si petugas parkir itu.  
Celingak-celinguk, dia melihat ke sekeliling lagi. Rasanya dia benar-benar  
familier dengan lingkungan apartemen ini.  
Tiba-tiba Yesung tersentak. Seolah mendapat pencerahan, matanya bersinar  
tajam. Ini kan... Apartemen Magenta? Apartemen Magenta kan apartemennya!  
"Kamu akan tinggal di sini?" seru Yesung terkejut.  
Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Selama di Busan, sampai selesai pesta pernikahan,  
Yunho dan Jaejoong menyarankan agar aku tinggal di Apartemen Magenta."  
"Apartemen nomor berapa?" buru Yesung cepat.  
"2407."  
2407! Itu kan terletak di sebelah apartemennya!  
"Itu tepat di sebelah apartemenku!" jerit Yesung.  
Alis Siwon terangkat. "Oh, bagus kalau begitu," ujarnya santai.  
Bagus? Apanya yang bagus? Yesung kesal sekali dengan ulah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang  
mencarikan bestman mereka apartemen tepat di sebelah apartemen Yesung, tanpa dia  
sendiri tahu apa-apa soal itu.  
"Kamu nggak bisa tinggal di sana!"  
"Kenapa nggak bisa?" Siwon balik bertanya.  
"Karena... karena..." Yesung kebingungan. Tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus  
diutarakan. Benar juga ya, kenapa Siwon tidak boleh tinggal di apartemen sebelah  
Yesung? Tidak ada alsan yang jelas untuk melarang. Yesung hanya tahu, dia tidak suka  
berdekatan dengan Siwon, laki-laki tukang tebar pesona ini.  
Siwon tersenyum lagi. Senyum seksi yang, lagi-lagi, membuat dada Yesung  
bergemuruh kencang.  
"Karena kamu takut jatuh cinta sama aku, ya?" tanya Siwon enteng.  
Deg! Wajah Yesung berubah merah lagi. Kali ini warnanya seperti warna tomat  
matang.  
"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta sama kamu?" tantang Yesung. Matanya membulat,  
menatap berani ke arah Siwon. Padahal, kalau menuruti kata hatinya, Yesung sudah  
mau menghilang saja ditelan bumi saking malunya.  
Siwon tersenyum lebih lebar. "Karena aku seksi," jawabnya sambil  
mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Dan... karena kamu telah memperhatikan aku setiap  
dua menit...," tambahnya dengan senyum menggoda.  
"Gila!" maki Yesung.  
Mobil Yesung telah terparkir sempurna. Siwon turun tanpa berkata lagi. Dia  
mengambil tas dari bagasi yang telah dibuka Yesung, lalu berjalan menuju lift. Yesung  
mengikuti tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.  
Tiinggg...  
Mereka berdua uk lift. Jemari Siwon menekan tombol 15. Yesung merasakan  
lift bergerak naik. Dia masih merasa kesal. Sebenarnya bukan kesal karena Siwon  
tinggal di sebelah apartemennya. Dia kesal lebih karena Jaejoong dan Yunho, tapi Yesung  
percaya ini semua adalah ide Jaejoong, tidak memberitahunya apa-apa mengenai  
pengaturan ini. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan mencabik-cabik Jaejoong besok pagi, segera  
setelah fajar mulai menyingsing!  
Tiiinnngg...  
Mereka berbelok, berjalan sedikit, lalu berhenti. Eh? Lho, kok berhenti di  
apartemen nomor 2408? Siwon menekan bel pintu.  
"Eh..." Yesung tidak jadi berkomentar karena Ryeowook telanjur membuka pintu.  
"Siapa?" Itu suara Ryeowook.  
Pintu terbuka dan kepala Ryeowook menyembul dari dalam apartemen. Lelaki itu  
memegang sumpit. Dari pintu yang terbuka, tampak semangkuk mi yang  
mengepulkan asap diletakkan di atas meja pendek, di ruang tamu, di depan televisi.  
Kebiasaan jelek Ryeowook, makan selalu sambil nonton televisi!  
"Mau cari Yesung, ya? Yesung-nya belum pu..." Kalimat Ryeowook tidak selesai.  
Berhenti menggantung seakan menguap di udara. Ryeowook sendiri berdiri mematung  
memperhatikan sosok Siwon yang menjulang, dua kepala lebih tinggi daripada  
dirinya. Matanya berbinar-binar tanpa berkedip. Sumpit yang tadi dipegangnya  
terjatuh satu, sementara yang satu lagi ih menempel di mulutnya. Tadi, Ryeowook  
berbicara sambil meukkan sumpit ke dalam mulutnya.  
"Halo...," sapa Siwon sambil tersenyum.  
Ryeowook, seolah terhipnotis, memandangi Siwon tanpa berkedip. Dia tidak  
membalas sapaan Siwon, hanya terpukau memandang sosok pria itu.  
"Saya Siwon, bestman-nya Yunho. Saya akan tinggal di apartemen sebelah selama  
berada di Busan. Hmm... sampai acara pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong selesai." Siwon  
menyelesaikan monolog perkenalannya.  
"Good night, Yesung." Siwon mengangguk sopan ke arah Yesung. "Good night,  
Ryeowook." Kini Siwon mengangguk ke arah Ryeowook. Kemudian dia melenggang  
uk ke apartemn nomor 2407. Begitu pintu apartemen 2407 menutup, Ryeowook  
langsung bereaksi.  
"Dia tahu namaku!" pekiknya senang.  
"Then what?" Yesung mencibir sambil uk ke apartemennya.  
"Kenapa dia nggak tinggal di sini aja?" Ryeowook ih memekik.  
"Sssst!" Yesung menegurnya. Takut pekikan Ryeowook terdengar sampai ke  
sebelah dan membuat Siwon kege-eran. "Apa-apaan sih kamu? Dia nggak mungkin  
tinggal di sini!"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku nggak akan mengizinkan!"  
"Kenapa nggak?"  
"Ryeowook!" bentak Yesung. "Kamu ngaco ya. a kamu membiarkan orang asing  
seperti dia tinggal sama-sama kita!"  
"Orang asing yang seksi." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.  
"Sinting!" maki Yesung lalu masuk ke kamarnya.  
Ryeowook menyusul langkah Yesung. Makan malamnya segera terlupakan.  
"Kamu yang sinting kalau menolak cowok seseksi itu menginap di apartemen  
ini!" balas Ryeowook tak kalah sengitnya.  
"Gila!" Yesung memperkaya kosakata makiannya sambil menggeleng-geleng.  
"Di mana sih, Yunho ketemu cowok seksi kaya gitu?" Ryeowook mengempaskan  
tubuh di ranjang.  
Yesung lagi-lagi geleng-geleng kepala.  
"Siwon sahabatnya Yunho, makanya bisa jadi bestman-nya Yunho."  
"Dia seksi banget lho, Sungie...," desah Ryeowook.  
Yesung mencebikkan bibir. "Apaan?" cibirnya. "Cowok tukang tebar pesona!  
Cowok model begitu sangat mengagungkan kulinitasnya! Nggak banget! Itu  
bukan tipeku sama sekali!"  
Ryeowook terdiam memandang Yesung. Tidak memedulikan makian Yesung.  
"Aku punya feeling dia bakal jadian sama kamu deh..."  
Yesung melotot, menampilkan ekspresi terhina mendengar ucapan Ryeowook  
barusan, tapi hatinya berdebar juga.  
"Feeling kamu salah banget kalau begitu! Aku nggak mau!" bantahnya.  
"Mendingan Kyuhyun...," tambahnya pelan.  
Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng. Gayanya persis nenek Yesung waktu Yesung kecil  
menolak makan nasi.  
"Yesung, Yesung... Dibandingin Kyuhyun, Siwon jelas jauh ke mana-mana. Dia  
seratus ribu kali lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun."  
"Sinting!" Yesung melemparkan guling ke arah Ryeowook. Dia lalu keluar dari  
kamar tamu, berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah dapur. Saat  
tangannya terulur hendak memegang hendel pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel  
pintu.  
Yesung berjalan ke pintu dan melihat dari lubang siapa orang yang berkunjung  
malam-malam begini.  
Ternyata Siwon! Mau apa dia?  
Yesung membuka pintu. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat Siwon menyodorkan  
sebuah bungkusan. "Apa ini?" tanyanya. Harum makanan menguar dari bungkusan  
itu.  
"Aku pesan makanan untuk kamu. Dari tadi kamu belum makan malam, kan?"  
Yesung tertegun. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.  
"Good night." Siwon mengangguk sopan, lalu berlalu.  
"Siapa?" kepala Ryeowook menyembul dari dalam kamar Yesung.  
"Siwon," jawab Yesung pelan. "Dia bawain makan malam untukku. Katanya aku  
belum makan malam."  
"Wuaahh! Perhatian banget dia!" Ryeowook melonjak kegirangan.  
Dug! Dug! Dug! Pemukul beduk dalam hati Yesung beraksi lagi!

* * *

**Bersambung~**

**Note: **

# Phi sengaja bikin karakter Kyuhyun dan Siwonnya kebalikan dari tipikal fanfict Kyusung. Biar beda dari yg lain.

# Mendingan pairing utamanya siapa ya? KyuSung apa YeWon? Jangan lupa riviu dan vote ya, Phi tunggu segenap saran dari readers…

# Oya, ini apdet udah Phi panjangin loh…


	4. ATTENTION

Ini bukan update chapter…

Phi akhirnya ketahuan juga. Emang fict ini Phi copas dari novel orang lain yg Phi temuin di internet. Yg Phi heran, knp orang-orang bereaksi seolah ini masalah besar? Phi tau banyak banget fanfict lain (terutama fict KyuSung) yg juga hasil jiplakan karya orang lain trus diaku-aku punya sendiri sama authornya. Kan bukan Phi doang yg suka plagiat, tapi kok Cuma Phi yg dimarahin? Kalo Phi dibilang nyuri ide, jiplak lah, apa lah, kan orang lain juga pada gitu.

Ada riviuwer yg sebut nama Cloudsparkyulove. Waktu fict Sweet Enemy jadi masalah, Phi juga ada di situ. Phi juga baca terus fictnya walaupun gak pernah comen krn males. Tapi meskipun fict itu copasan, writernya juga dimarahin sama (sedikit) riviuwers, tapi readers tetap ndukung Cloudsparkyulove buat apdet terus fictnya, walo akhirnya discontinue. Argumen Phi sama kayak dia, Phi kerja keras nulis ulang fict ini pake aplikasi Android, ngganti namanya. Bukannya Phi juga berhak dapet apresiasi krn kerja keras ini?

Yg penting fict Phi kan fict KyuSung, jiplak apa gak kan gak penting kan? Phi Cuma pengin melestariin fict Kyusung yg makin dikit di FFN, makanya Phi jiplak fict orang krn Phi gak bias nulis sendiri.

Phi bukan cari pujian kayak orang lain, yg Phi lakuin ini Cuma buat KyuSung shippers semua. Phi berhak dapet dukungan readers semua kan? Yg penting niat Phi kan baik. KyuSung shippers, ayo dukung Phi buat lanjutin apdet fict ini kayak kalian dukung Cloudsparkyulove lanjutin Sweet Enemy walo kalian tau dia plagiat, ne^^


	5. Bales Riviuw

Sekarang saatnya Phi bales riviuw. Banyak yg comen, Phi seneng deh krn banyak orang yg (sok) prihatin ama masalah ini, yg kalo bukan krn Phi, gak bakal dipeduliin orang FFN sampe sekarang.

Phi udah nanya guru bahasa Indonesia Phi di sekolah (Phi baru masuk SMP) tentang arti 'adaptasi' n bedanya ama 'plagiasi'. Guru Phi bilang adaptasi cerita itu artinya nulis cerita yg terinspirasi (bias tempat, karakter, waktu dll) dr cerita lain tp gak boleh sama persis di bagian mana pun n harus ada perubahan yg dr cerita aslinya. Phi juga Tanya apa kita boleh copas (sama persis) kalok ngeadaptasi, tp kata bu guru gak boleh. Harus nulis ulang pake kata-kata kita sendiri.

Phi diem-diem rekam ucapan guru Phi itu pake HP Phi lho spy bias Phi tulis ulang di sini.

* * *

# buat yg suruh Phi minta maaf ama author asli novel ini…

Phi Cuma bias ketawa. Ayo, ada berapa banyak writer fandom KyuSung yg copas fic Santhy Agatha ato fict fandom lain (Phi tau ada kok) tp ngakunya adaptasi n udah dapet ijin langsung dr beliau/author lain? kalo kakak semua yg pada copas tunjukin bukti tertulis ijinnya ke Phi, Phi bakal minta ijin juga ke penulis novel ini :)

* * *

# buat yg saranin Phi spy dr awal bilang ini fict remake copas ato plagiat…

Jadi yg jadi masalah buat kakak-kakak ini bukan masalah Phi ato Cloudsparkyulove copas to, tp masalah bilang apa gak ke readert? Nah bukannya kak Cloudsparkyulove itu boong juga ke kakak semua, bilangnya adaptasi tp ternyata Cuma copas? Jadi Cloudsparkyulove dapet ijin dr penulis asli apa gak itu gak penting, krn walo copas dia udah sebut namanya ya? Wah kalo gini berarti ke depannya Phi masih bias post fict copasan lagi asal Phi boong ke kakak semua bilangnya itu adaptasi n sebut authornya… walopun penulis aslinya marah mencak2 krn dicopas TANPA ijin tp Phi jadi bener kan di mata readers? OK sarannya akan Phi gunakan lagi ke depan.

* * *

# Phi gak pernah ngaku ini karya Phi sendiri.

Phi gak tulis dixclaimer yg bilang ini fict buatan Phi. Phi Cuma bilang Phi bakal ubah supaya gak pasaran, tp belum sampe diubah banyak udah ketauan. Beda dong sama kakak yg copas tp krn ga pernah ketauan jadi beranii kasih disclaimer kalo itu punya dia sendiri…

* * *

# buat yg comen "ngaku udah baca tapi nggak ngomen, mending aku dong nggak baca langsung ngomen xD"

Buat Phi mending gak comen dari pada comen gak bermutu… hehehe. Gak baca langsung comen itu gak sopan, n gak ngerhargai, itu menurut Phi sih.

* * *

Yg terakhir, makasih buat CLOUDSSATYA yg udah dukung Phi lanjut fic ini Akhirnya ada yg ngerti juga perasaan Phi. Asal ini KyuSung, copas apa gak ya gak masalah :) Phi yakin semua KyuSung shippers lain yg belum riviuw Phi juga berpikiran begini^^


End file.
